Hunting the dead
by animagirl
Summary: Alec and her younger sister Allison are sent to the world of walking dead when Gabriel saved them from Lucifer. The Harper sisters stick together. With Alec's good senses and Allie telekinesis will they survive the zombie apocalypse. AlecxDaryl. Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any Supernatural References
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own walking dead or supernatural**

Summary: Alec and her younger sister Allison are sent to the world of walking dead when Gabriel saved them from Lucifer. The Harper sisters stick together. With Alec's good senses and Allie telekinesis will they survive the zombie apocalypse. AlecxDaryl.

(1)- en. wiki/Zombie

Prolong:

"Where the fuck did Gabriel send us?!" I groaned looking at the Croaten looking human in the distant.

"I have no idea, he's just full of ideas that guy. Really why couldn't we have as our guardian angel to be someone like cute blue eyed puppy face, Castiel," my younger sister groaned running her hand through her long brunette hair. Her green eyes glared out as she searched for something familiar.

"Winchesters are lucky bastards to have Cas," I stated simply. I had short black hair in comparison to my sister. We matched by our green eyes.

Allie wore cargo shorts and a grey tank top with boots. Her demon knife tucked in her boot, a journal for various spells and machete in her hand. I dressed in long blucky army pants. A green tank top with a long black coat which I carried various weapons. I had a colt, demon knife in my boots, holy water, a silver dagger and various other things.

"Damn angels," we both muttered.

Chapter: 1

"Hey, its an abandoned cafe," said Allie excitedly.

"Food!" I heard her gush. I shook my head at my 22year old sisters antics.

I watched her as she made a dash for food and I went and did a perimeter check. I went through the back door and looked around to see rubble outside. I saw a totalled car too. I was going to go inside when I heard a scream. It was Allie!

My body went on over drive. I ran to the front of the cafe and saw 3men. One was holding a cross bow to Allie's head.

"Who are you with?!" Demanded the curly haired guy who I instantly hated. I snuck inside gracefully and held a gun to cross bow's head.

"Who are you? We were here first," I stated a cold voice. This startled the men and Allie dropped the scared look and grinned at me.

"Really little sis, you are so into dramatics," I rolled my eyes at her.

She scoffed. "Look, I was here first and you 3 men started to harass a young 22year old girl who was all in her lonesome. We are the ones who deserve answers," she stated matter of factly.

"Calm down," stated the guy who looked like a cop.

"I'm sure that's what the big bad wolf said to little red before he decided to rape her," I stated.

"And I'm being dramatic? Since when does a children's fable include an animal raping a little girl," stated Allie hands on her hips.

"Details," I rolled my eyes.

"I think you spent too much time with Gabriel," she countered.

"Can we have this discussion without weapons pointed at us," stated the officer.

"You would like that? Wouldn't you? Psycho-killer," I stated glaring at the cross bow who still had my sister at arrow point.

"Okay, on the count of three, we both shall lower our weapons," decided the officer.

Allie and I exchanged looks. She looked at me as she agreed and pleaded for compliance. If they shoot Allie could just stop weapons with her mind.

"Okay," I stated my eyes narrowing.

"One... Two..." My arms were shaking.

"THREE," he yelled and both me and the cross bow hunter reluctantly put down our weapons.

"So let's talk," said the guy.

We sat down by a bar stools. Well to be precise Allie, Rick and Shane sat down. Daryl and I were on alert mode.

"So where are you girls' parents?" asked Rick.

"Dead, its only me and Alec," Allie stated with a guilty sad look. Allison always blamed herself for their deaths. When she was 6months old a demon stunk into her room and put demon blood in her and both the Harper parents were retired hunters who tried fighting them off and they ended up dying. Their uncle bobby took them in and then they met John Winchester and his boys who were a few years older than them.

"Where did you live before this?" asked Rick.

"South Dokota. We were camping when all this went down," I said. I knew my sister, she was honest and didn't need her going into the family business and ending up in a loony house.

"What did you do before this?" asked Rick looking at me since I was the oldest.

"Odd jobs here and there. I dropped out of school when I was 16," I said flippantly.

"So how are you two surviving?" Inquired Shane suspiciously.

"Our step father was a hunter. We learn a few things," I stated bluntly. I always was defensive when it came to Bobby. People who knew him called him the 'town drunk' or loony. In my opinion that old man is living this long due to his common sense of paranoia and its kept Allie and I alive this long too.

"What happ'n to him?" asked Cross bow guy suddenly.

"We don't know, he's alive afterall that old man is a survivor," I answered.

"He's too stubborn to die," grinned Allie to me.

"You girls hunt?" He seemed surprised looking Allie and I over. "Yep, we may not look at it since we do not smell like guts," she said cringing her nose as she looked at them.

"Sorry, we didn't have time for a bath with the finding a place to settle," he stated. "I was wondering now, our group could use a few extra hands. Are you interested?" asked Rick hopefully.

"We don't even know them!" snapped Shane.

"There is safety in numbers," stated Rick plainly.

Allie and I shared a look. Wow these two need to have a room.

"Where are ya heading?" I asked curiously.

"Don't work like that. Are you in or out. I don't want ta tell ya and ya run of to one of those cannibal groupies telling them where their next meal is," stated Daryl glaring at us.

"Actually Alec and I would like to be on our own for now. We want to scout a bit," stated Allie.

"Scout for what?" asked Shane looking at them suspiciously.

"Friends," I replied quickly. "We don't know if our friends are alright."

"I see," said Rick a little disappointed.

"Hey, I need to ask you do you know where this outbreak started?" asked Allie in hunter mode.

"Don't know, I was in hospital and I woke up the world was like this," he stated.

"Must of thought you walked into the twilight zone when that happened," I stated.

"Yeah, only thing swimming in my head was finding my son and wife," he stated.

Allie sent him a sympathetic look. "Well, does anyone have an idea on the situation we're on. These zombies-" I continued.

"Walkers," interrupted Daryl as I stared at him in confusion

"We call them Walkers," elaborated Rick.

"There was an announcement of not getting bit or scratched. Some people are looking for a cure," stated Shane.

"You didn't hear about the announcement?" asked Shane suspiciously starring at us.

"As we said before we were campin' when all this shit started to cough out. You guys are our first contact in humans for months," I lied when it was actually 2weeks since we were dumped here.

...#m#...

They were now in this world for a month. They had went to Atlanta city to find dead bodies and a few Walkers. Allie had went to the book store while I ran to the pharmacy.

Books on myths and a few bibles were needed and maybe they can find something on these Walkers. Allie and Alec had come across more survivors but they preferred not to stay too long using the excuse that they were looking for their friends.

"Urgh, why hasn't that douche' answer our prayers. I mean come on, we have Leviathans to take care of in our own world!" I growled.

"Maybe he wants us to help the people here. Our world has Sam and Dean and well this dimension has no one taking a stand to stop these things," stated Allie going through some things.

"Why does it become the Harvelles, Harpers, Singers and Winchesters jobs to fix the world? Why can't it be NASA or the FBI?!" I growled out.

"Stop complaining, anyway if you want someone to blame about this- blame me. I mean the demon-" she began but I stopped with a glare.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for that Al! You were a baby when it happened. What do you expect yourself to do?! Stab the demon?" I asked angrily.

"Okay look at this! Within Haitian religion, zombie is an animated corpse raised by magical means, such as witchcraft(1)" read Allie changing the subject.

"Damn witches. So what we look for the son of a bitch who started this?" I asked.

...

We really had nothing and we didn't have enough time talking about it since we were too busy surviving for tomorrow. Groups were hard to find. There were rapist groups, and agreements in them.

It was when Allie and I were searching for a bible in a church.

"I don't know if you're looking at me with what? Sadness? Scorn? Pity? Love?."

"Maybe just indifference.". There was a low grunt followed after as I peered to see a Sheriff bowing his head lowly at the alter of Christ. He removed his hat suddenly taking in deep breaths

"Guess you already know I'm not a believer," he continued.

We seem alike.

"I guess I chose to put my faith elsewhere. Family mostly, my friends, my job-"

I felt an odd surge in my chest as I thought of my sister and wanting to protect her from Allister.

"The thing is we... I could use something that would keep us going. Some kind of acknowledgement some indication that I'm doing the right thing. You don't know how hard is it to know- well maybe you do," he said and I saw myself in him. The first time the apocalypse happened or more like was going to too. All the helplessness I can see in him use to be me. He began to walk back cursing under his breath.

He turned back swiftly and his voice held more conviction.

"Hey look, I don't need all the answers just a little nudge or a sign! Any sign will do. There is a little girl out there. Her names Sophia. Please let her be alright!" he pleaded.

I watched from my perch in the back and felt sorry for the guy. I mean I knew the feeling but I have been prepared for it since my parents died by that demon.

"We have to look for her," said Allie.

I then made a decision. Taking my pack in the back which was near all my books. I decided to look for little Sophia. I looked up at the sky as I walked in the forest.

My demon dagger tucked in my boot, colt in my pouch and blade in my hand. The white tank top I had now was almost brown with dirt and sweat and I don't know when's the last time I had a bath.

I felt a slight breeze in the air. Then some rustling in a bush. I pulled out my blade.

"Sophia?" Allie called and then a little bob blonde haired girl poked her head out.

"W-who are you?" She squeaked.

"Names, Alec Harper and this is my little sister Allie," I stated with a grin.

The girl was rather jumpy yet compliant which was a good thing in my opinion.

Allie asked Sophia a few questions and she told me about her group. Her Mama, Lori, Andrea, Dale, Glenn, T-dog, Rick, Shane, Daryl and Carl who was her best friend.

As we tracked through the terrain I heard a noise.

"Ohh come on," groaned a raspy voice.

"Stay back," I whispered to Sophia and Allie who nodded.

"You know how, don't be a pussy," the voice mumbled to himself. Okay its not a Walker.

I grabbed his hand before he fell back. I used all my weight back and brought him forward he tripped and felt myself winded. His weight on me. I heard Sophia squeak in surprise behind me.

"Well, um this is rather uncomfortable. You should really buy me dinner first," I mumbled in his ear since I didn't want Sophia to hear.

He grunted realising he was on top of me and rolled off. "Sumbitch," he groaned and I noticed an arrow stuck in him.

"Mr Dixon!" Gasped a voice.

"So-sophia," he said looking wide eyed at the girl with utter relief. "Your mama is going to be happy to see ya," he said.

"Mama is alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's an waitin on ya to return," he hummed.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked kneeling down.

"Who the hell are ya?" He asked suspiciously. I inwardly rolled my eyes. The guy could barely stand and he was suspicious of the girl who saved his ass.

"I'm Allie and this is Alec Harper... We met before , we found Sophia. We were trying to find her group," Allie stated before I snapped at the guy for his rudeness.

...

"So you guys found Sophia and you wanted to bring her back with the goodness of yòur heart?" Questioned Shane. The guy annoyed me immensely.

"Yes."

"So how did you even know she was missing?" asked Shane suspiciously.

"We were hiding out at the church and we heard some prayers," I stated bored now as the farm group looked at me with distrusted eyes.

"What were you doing there?" He asked.

"It's a church and had shelter what do you think I was doing?" I glared at the ass.

"Are you really interviewing us?" I continued and Allie glared at me for my rudeness.

"I'm thankful, thank you very much for helping us find my baby girl," stated Carol and I smiled.

"What are these?"

"They aren't english."

The black dude and the chinese guy (AN: I'm not racist) was going through my pack.

"They are latin, belonged to my- our step father- be careful with those. Its his work," I growled at the two.

"Where is your group?" asked Shane.

"I don't have one, been surviving on my own," Allie stated after realising that I'm on my last strand of patience.

"How are you doing that? Getting supplies and being alert at night!?" He demanded I felt a small spray of spit hit my cheek and I bit back a growl.

"Our step- father was a Hunter and he taught me about surviving the wilderness," Allie answered.

"We told them that before," I groaned but was silenced by a look from Allie

"I see, thank you for finding one of our own, I don't mind you saying but you will need clearance from the man who owns this land," he stated frankly.

"Thank you," Allie smiled graciously and I rolled my eyes.

Well I guess we're on total drama survivors now. As long as they don't hurt Allie. I don't give a 2cents.

**What do you people think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own walking dead or supernatural  
**  
**Chapter2**

"I'm so freaking done with this crap, how about we just call his feathery ass through a summoning. He would HAVE to come then," I stated throwing the latin journal down.

"Calm down sis," she stated folding some clothes.

"Calm down?! We might be chewed up by zombies and you're worried about laundry duty instead of researching" I growled.

"Yes, because we can't expect not to help out. They are giving us shelter, food and protection," reminded Saint Allie.

"We can protect ourselves," I grunted.

"It's been 3days and you haven't even talked to anyone. You just sit here and read. Go socialise and help out," she urged.

"Whatever, enjoy your day on Mysteria Lane with the Survivor Housewives," I told her walking toward the gun range.

"Hey, can I help out with the supply run?" I asked Rick.

Rick looked at me curiously while Shane seemed annoyed. I hated Shane. I didn't like that he treated others as incompetent and his short temper.

"How about you pull your weight with the ironing," he leered.

"How about I stick a bullet through your head," I suggested.

"Stop you two, Alec can go. Allie was telling me it takes a while for you to get use to people, might as well give ya a chance," said Rick who as I come to known as Officer way too suspiciously friendly or naïve.

"We don't even know if the girl can shoot a target," he said as he looked at Andrea to make hit at the bottles. I rolled my eyes. With guns I have been handling them since I was 6. John Winchester much too Bobby's disapproval made sure I practised when he took Dean out. Apparently, he and my father were good friends and he wanted us to be well protected so he took me and my sister under his wing training us.

I held my hand out and Rick passed me the gun. "All three of you move," I said. My eyes on Shane still glaring at him.

I took a swift look at the position of each bottle turned my gaze back to Shane. I fired three shots each breaking the glasses there. I smirked at their expression.

"That answer your question?" I asked.

"You have to teach me that!" Yelled Andrea excitedly.

"What are you Tomb Raider?" asked Glenn.

Allie POV:

"Allie, I'm heading out for a supply run. Want anything specific?" she asked.

"Some clothes," I stated looking a little distasteful at her faded Metallica shirt. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever your highness, I will make sure I get something presentable to be in your presence," she rolled her eyes trudging behind Maggie and Glenn to the horses.

"You and your sister are close and she's quiet handy with a gun," said Carol as I helped her take down some clothes.

"Well, my dad died. My adoptive dad and my father's friend were paranoid fools. They taught me everything- there's not much thought when its not your own kids but I'm grateful to them though I was sorry I always showed them my ungrateful side," I stated.

"I'm sure they knew, blood or not they knew you were sorry," smiled Carol.

"Thanks," she smiled at her.

...

Alec POV:

I dressed in a black tank top showing off my pentagram tattoo on my right shoulder, I wore bangy dark green army pants with some straps sent on to hold on the various items.

"Badass," approved Allie nodding her head.

"The Korean kid gave me the idea when he mentioned Tomb Raider," I stated.

"Don't you love role playing," laughed Allie.

"Its the best kind of kinky," I smirked at her.

"Hey, Alec can you take night watch with Daryl?" asked Officer Naïve.

"To such an tired face how can I say no?" I shrugged.

I really didn't mind spending time to Mr. Mysterious Hunter. He had blue eyes and was handsome. Let's just say he made an impression with me.

"I hope ya boy wakes up," I stated and the Sheriff smiled at me.

I walked to the RV and climbed the top. I then plucked down to Mr Cross Bow. Yes I'm looking for a good name to give him.

"Hey, where do these people stash the Scotch?" I whispered to him.

"Shouldn't be drinkin' on watch," he said.

"Like you haven't done it," I said recalling some bottles in the trash the other day. He gave me a sideline glance then pulled out a bottle from his satchel.

"Don't tell nobody, I don't like sharin'," he warned.

Finally. I took a big gulp of it and I felt a little loose a bit. I passed it back.

"Owe you one," I stated with a grin.

He took a swing and passed it back to me. "You helped back then. I'm return'n the favour," he countered.

I took a bigger swing then before. "Woo, well think nothin' of it. I'm a Harper and well, Harpers, Winchesters, Harvelles and Singers risk their necks for random people so its in the genes," I said already feeling the effects.

Damn whatever this guy got this its real good. I feel more loose.

"What ya mean?" He asked curiously passing the bottle back to me. I drained the last bits before grinning at him.

"Its as I said, my sister and I we not here to survive. We are here to protect. Savin' people whether we may loose our own lives. We ere raise like 'hat," I suddenly felt the sluring.

"Sounds like Officer Friendly, ya were cops or somethin?" he asked.

"Hunters," I answered.

"I am a hunter, I don't go around like Batman," he said.

"I'm a different Hunter," I yawned and looked at the moon.

"So Daryl, why your with the Mysteria Lane crew," I asked forming my words properly calming myself.

"Mysteria Lane? Who the fuck is 'hat" he asked.

"You know, this group. I hear all the woman have problems, the guys are all problematic too. So much drama in this group and shit. Allie was tellin' me all the gossip that the Naïve Sheriff' s wife was with Shane the asshole guy," I stated.

"Yeah, don't get involved or tawk bout it. You'll cause problems, these people are trigger happy bunch," sighed Daryl.

"Yeah, I'm worried to turn my back with that Shane guy, its like he will stab ya if he gets the chance," I said.

"Don't, never trusted Officer Asshole," he stated.

"I will keep that in mind," I said. A justle behind made me shoot up and Daryl pointed his crossbow. "Hey, I came to take over, Rick said you were out on a supply run, go rest," said T-dogg. I nodded and headed to my tent.

Well maybe Allie was right, these people aren't half bad.

**What you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own walking dead or supernatural**

Chapter3:

"Guess what, the goodwife is pregnant," Allie stated as I drank water from a canister and ended up coughing it up.

"W-what?" I gaped at her.

"Apparently, you recall that run you went with yesterday. According to Maggie, Lori asked Glenn to get abortion tablets," she informed me.

"Well, I can understand, I mean with this apocalypse and the walkers," I stated.

"A living child Alec, its wrong," she stated.

"Well, it's going to be a handful."

"Don't call it an 'it'."

"You watch too much of twilight," I countered.

"What?" She seemed confused.

"The vampire disco ball wanted to get rid of the baby and he called it an 'it' and that boring brown haired chick wanted the thing and didn't want it to me called a 'thing'," I stated.

She stared at me like I had a second head. "You watched all the twilight movies?" She laughed.

"It's the only thing to watch in the motels we stayed at. They were having a special on movie magic," I glared.

"So you not a fan?"

"No! Of coarse not!"

The next day.

I jerked my eyes up to see a kid going through Allie and my knives in our bag. He picked up the long Katana Allie likes to use. I assumed he was probably Rick's kid. I snuck up behind him.

I leaned to his neck and made a low moan. He yelped back swinging the sword back and I effortlessly dodged it. "You were too slow," I stated.

"You are the one who found Sophia," he said.

"And you're the nosey son of Officer Grimes our fearless leader," I smirked back.

"Cop's kid, going through our stuff. I'm going to have to see that warrant kid or I'm gonna have to bring in my lawyer," I stated.

"Names Carl," he stated.

"I'm gonna call you nosey troublesome kid hmm NTK for short, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carl?" called his mother's voice. She looked at me suspiciously and I sighed.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"We were comparing gunshot scars," I cut in and Carl smiled at me. "Hey, ever thought of teaching your boy some fighting techniques or how to kill a Walker with a knife?" I asked curiously and the whole boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I 'never' thought of teaching 'my' boy anything with violence," stated Lori. His face flattened and I involuntarily flinched.

Damn, when I'm trying to be nice I make it worse.

"Alright," I shrugged and walked away. A hand suddenly gripped mine as Lori and I went separate ways.

"Hey, sorry Lori is in a ton of stress. I'm sure she didn't mean to be nasty. If its means anything, Rick and Shane has been trying to get her to let the boy practice with a gun," said Carol apologetically.

"Not my business," I shrugged.

"You have my permission to teach Sophia," she stated. I stared at her contemplating this.

"I'm a rather aggressive teacher," I informed her.

"Well, she needs to be stronger, we don't even know if there will be a cure for this," she told me.

"I will talk to Allie first, as I said- I'm rather aggressive, Allie is more understanding and can really teach kids," I stated.

"As I said, I don't mind. I want my daughter to be strong and confident like you."

"Okay."

...

"So you're taking in an apprentice?" asked Allie looking at her as if she had a 3rd eye.

"Apprentice... I like the sound of that. I should get her to call me master or sensei... Anyway you're the one who was gone all I have to socialise. I spent time with Mysteria Lane's favorite couple, got drunk with Dixon, talked to Deputy Naïve's son and became besties with Carol and frenemies with everyones favorite good wife. I AM THE MASTER," I grinned.

"Don't call yourself that, anyway- I didn't know you drunk with Mr Sexy with a Crossbow," she inquired.

"Well we just drank and talked."

"Hmm, so no snarky comment or sarcasm used. You, my dear sister, may have an attraction to our resident hunter. Look out Mysteria Lane. A new neighbour has moved in," joked Allie.

I pushed her shoulder. "Shut it."

The next day I surveyed the little girl. Carol had taken Rick aside and told her she wanted her daughter to know how to defend herself so if she strays from the group she can get stronger. We had gotten a spot behind the house near the horses to practice privately.

I looked at Sophia blond bob of hair and an innocent expression.

"Okay, Sophia before I start to teach you I want to ask you how you feel about the Walkers?" I asked her.

"They are scary. I'm scared of them," she stated. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Why?" I asked her.

"They can eat you," she stated.

"Now Sophia who do you care about most in the world?" I asked.

"My mama," she answered.

"Its alright to be scared Sophia with everything going on it's alright," I began. I really suck at this but I recalled what I told Allie when she asked me of the monsters that go bump in the night.

"You need to just be brave. You need to overcome this fear. When you're about to fight this Walker picture it about to eat your mama. He's reaching out for her... What will you do?" I asked her.

"Kill it," she said.

"That's good you kill it."

I pulled out a gun. I lined a few bottles on the fence. I told her about holding the trigger and reminded her about pulling off the safety

"Now I want you to picture that same Walker coming to kill your Mama. Sophia you must kill it," I yelled.

She shot 3times and finally caught it. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Will God punish me for killing them?" asked Sophia.

"No, god didn't create these Sophia. They aren't human. They kill people Soph. Don't show them mercy... Between you and me. I spoke to an angel before. He basically told us where to find you in the forest. He also told us that god didn't do this," I assured her.

"Why doesn't god get rid of them?" She asked. I also wanted the answer to that but I gave something cryptic.

"I guess he wants to test us." I told her.

She looked solemn.

"By the way Soph, call me Sensei," I grinned and for the rest of the day we practised.

...

That night we were sitting round the camp fire. I decided to go with Allie and join the group.

"I hear ya teaching Sophia with her shot. Carol has the right way of thinking," stated Andrea.

"Carol's decision, I offered," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can hit the target. Tomorrow sensei is going to me how to hit a moving target," smiled Sophia excited.

"Sensei?" questioned Maggie looking at Allie for an explanation.

"She wanted to sound important," stated Allie.

"I am important cause I'm basically awesome," my mouth filled with food.

"Aren't you so full of yourself," stated Allie.

"Aren't you so full of boring," I countered.

"Twilight fan."

"Bitch."

"Hey, um guys," said a voice. I looked up to see Glenn.

"There are Walkers in the barn," he stated.

Huh okay cool wait, what the-?!

We all made movement to the barn. Deputy Asshole was circling the place. "We have two options we leave or shoot these things."

"Its not our land." Allie and I watched them fight over this.

"I don't get people," I told Allie.

"Me neither," she shrugged.

We looked at the sky to see a dark cloud shaped like a 'G'. "Damn Gabriel," we both said.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
